The operation of multi-terminal high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission and distribution networks involves load and fault/short-circuit current switching operations. The availability of switching components to perform such switching permits flexibility in the planning and design of HVDC applications such as parallel HVDC lines with a tap-off line or a closed loop circuit.
A known solution for load and fault/short-circuit current switching is the use of semiconductor-based switches, which are typically used in point-to-point high power HVDC transmission. The use of semiconductor-based switches results in faster switching and smaller values of let-through fault current. The disadvantages of using such switches however include high forward losses, sensitivity to transients and the lack of tangible isolation when the devices are in their off-state.
Another known solution for load and fault/short-circuit current switching is a vacuum interrupter. The operation of the vacuum interrupter relies on the mechanical separation of electrically conductive electrodes to open the associated electrical circuit. Such a vacuum interrupter is capable of allowing high magnitude of continuous AC current with a high short-circuit current interrupting capability.
The conventional vacuum interrupter however exhibits poor performance in interrupting DC current because of the absence of current zero. Although it is feasible to use the conventional vacuum interrupter to interrupt low DC currents up to a few hundred amperes due to the instability of an arc at low currents, such a method is not only unreliable but is also incompatible with the levels of current typically found in HVDC applications.